


Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade!

by Laxdrake4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laxdrake4/pseuds/Laxdrake4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is found off world in Mandolorian controlled space, raised as a Mando'ade where he makes his own name, until he is brought into his birth world and it's primitive conflicts. </p><p>Title is in Mando'a  it means "Don't mess with Mandalorians!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, nothing I tell you!! Mwahahahahahaha  
> 
> Tis all a figment of your imagination, *waves spirit fingers at you all* These are not the droids (rights to anything) your looking for *attempts a force persuasion*
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing! All rights those whom own the rights.
> 
>  
> 
> not beta'd
> 
> Oh! And yes come check me out on tumblr!!!!! XD laxdrake4.tumblr.com

Harry Potter was not a happy camper, his maternal aunt and her family has been making his life a living hell. He was a smart child, probably helped that both his parents where brilliant and magical, at least that's what they called it. Also as he had unlocked a few of his apparent genetic gifts; he unlocked a eidetic memory and the ability to understand and speak snake tongue, parseltongue. He knew exactly how his parents had been killed, murdered really. They where not drunks nor did a car crash kill them, like his loving *sarcasm* family have told any who would listen or hear. Still the years growing up in his relatives house proved that he could act and keep a mask or role extremely well. Though as he would learn to wear a new mask as it where. 

He wasn't even 6 years old when after a bit of a incident. He with the help of the full moon(very powerful natural source of magic), his own accidental magic(he is young and was in extreme emotional upheaval) and his unique situation as both a horacrux and the true heir to deathly hallows, three unique items gifted to three brothers by Death( the wand, the ring and the cloak), he is transported across space and galaxies. 

~_~HPSW~_~_~_~HPSW~_~_~_~HPSW~_~_~_~HPSW~_~_~_~HPSW~_~_~_~HPSW~_~_~_~HPSW~_~_~_~HPSW~_~_~_~HPSW~_~_~_~HPSW~_~_~_~HPSW~_~_~_~

In a galaxy far far away ... On a huge pasture and farm land on on of the Mando'ade controlled planets, a large disturbance in the force happens. All across the known worlds those force sensitive could feel the massive ripple. But none would dare go so close to the mandalorian's home world. No one knew anything but that event was the coming of one of the most renown Mandos.

When Harry appeared in the large pasture beside a relatively new Vheh'yaim, where the child promptly passes out. It was late into the night cycle of he planet,not long after his arrival, two gigantic creatures approach the child and sensing the danger Harry was in curled around the small human child. 

The next morning the forge that was nearby automatically starts up so to start the day. From within the Vheh'yaim there comes a three meter melenistic Togorian. The Togorian looked very much after a melenistic Liger, with lovely bright amber eyes. Those eyes widen at the sight of his and his mate's companions/mounts, both mosgoths curled around a small creature in their padlock. Rushing over to them the large Togorian calms the two well loved creatures down enough to be able to have them back away, thus letting him see the young human cub child that they had been protecting and keeping warm. Shocked at the appearance of the human cub child, calling out to his mate he slowly picks the human cub child and cradles it in his large clawed furry arms, trying to be a gentle as he could be. He meets his mate at the entrance, the cub in his arms already warming up and breathing deeper and at much more normal rate.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so iv had this story planned out for YEARS now ... damn my gemini self i could never stick with anything solid so i figured .... meh gotta at least get this out and typed up maybe then i could do more on it and keep adding more and more to this idea ... maybe make a collection of the ideas and stuffs on this topic ... idk ... let me know what y'all think 
> 
> if someone wants to adopt this please message me ... I'm open to it being adopted ... weather i get off my ass and continue it or not ... 
> 
> Vor entye  
> Ret'urcye mhi


End file.
